1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a laminated structure, a multilayer wiring board, an active matrix substrate, an image display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the laminated structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to form electrodes, insulators, semiconductors and the like of, for example, electrical circuits, inkjet printing is used to supply a functional fluid including functional materials for these devices to specified areas on a substrate. Inkjet printing has advantages over photolithography using an exposing device in terms of not requiring costly devices and equipment while requiring a lesser number of processing steps and achieving high efficiency in the use of materials. On the other hand, however, it has been generally difficult to form microscopic patterns with a line width of 50 μm or less according to conventional inkjet printing because of the reasons such as: the difficulty in controlling droplets of 1 pL or less and, thus, the existence of a lower limit in the size of droplets; variation in the landing positions of the functional fluid in the case of using multiple nozzles; and spread of the functional fluid over the printing surface after the landing.
To address these problems, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a laminated structure using a wettability variable layer whose surface energy changes when energy is applied. The application of energy to the wettability variable layer allows the formation of a high surface energy area with hydrophilic properties for a functional fluid and a low surface energy area with hydrophobic properties for the functional fluid. Herewith, by selectively supplying droplets of the functional fluid containing a conductive material to the high surface energy area, it is possible to form a laminated structure having a microscopic conductive layer.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method for manufacturing a color filter that preliminarily forms banks functioning as partitions of pixels. The patent document claims that, by using the difference in the wettability between pixel areas (areas to be colored) and partition areas surrounding the pixel areas and, in addition, adjusting the droplet diameter of the functional fluid according to the partition width and the pixel width, it is possible to form, with a high yield, a color filter having excellent uniformity and causing neither color mixture between adjacent pixels nor “white dot defects”.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-310962    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-109209
However, according to the manufacturing method disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is a limit to the microfabrication in the case of forming conductive layers over two adjacent high surface energy areas separated by a very small low surface energy area because the two high surface energy areas may be connected to each other by a droplet landed near the low surface energy area.
The manufacturing method disclosed in Patent Document 2 requires photolithography to create the banks, which leads to an increase in production cost. In addition, since the droplet diameter of the functional fluid has to be adjusted according to the pixel width and bank width, there is a limit when the disclosed manufacturing technology is applied to, for example, a wiring pattern in which different line widths are used.